Rapture Or Dystopia?
by Poorrestlesssoul
Summary: Jacob Tenenbaum finds himself trapped in Rapture during the Civil War. Review Please
1. Welcome to Rapture

_In the beginning there was War, Government, Right, Wrong, and Politics. I've decided that For the People of the world to grow and evolve we must escape from those tyrannies. How many times has the government stepped in and stopped a project that could be beneficial? How many ideas were ostracized because the Politicians didn't approve of it? Why must right and wrong stop us from achieving the impossible? I have chosen none of that instead… I have chosen Rapture. _

Rapture a city at the sea's depths hidden from the world, a city where freedom is the solution. In Rapture there are no rules. Rapture a city that won't collide with evolution. A city that doesn't control but you control it.

First, the shocking adrenaline jolt, that surged through his body, awakening him. As he stepped out of the tube his breathing regulated. _Am I_ _dead_ he thought to himself? Jacob Tenenbaum had only been in The City Rapture for twenty minutes before someone hit him in the back of the head with a two by four steel pipe leaving a gash in the back of his head. He watched his surroundings as more people crowded to see the dying man. Then it all went pitch black and he was gone.

Jacob looked at the object in front of him that was posted on the wall. He was in awestruck, _how could something like this even be possible?_ He was amazed by the machine against the wall that told time and the date. Little did he know he was staring at the evolutionary clock before it was even thought up in Topside. There was noise of fighting and explosions coming from another area. He looked around and found a one way door. Jacob finally began to walk toward the door. At the top of the door it read in gold letters _Kashmir Reception. _Jacob opened the door and walked out into the chaos. Jacob wanted to hide as he witnessed a man in a dirty ripped blood soaked suit attack a woman in a red dress. Jacob had to do something quick or that woman was going to end up dead. By the door he came through Jacob saw a pipe so he picked it up; he was thinking _this will have to do._ A sudden fury blew out of him as he lunged toward the mad man. The pipe struck its target first on the arm, then the side of the attackers face and finally Jacobs's last swing lodged the pipe in the man's esophagus. Blood sprayed across the area as the dying man tried to remove the pipe from his neck. Suddenly the man dropped to his knees and then fell to his side. In Jacob's mind all he kept thinking was _I just killed a man._

Jacob was too lost in thought that he didn't notice the woman picking up a two by four. She swung as he snapped out of his trance, the piece of wood missed him by a mere inch. "Woah… easy there lady… I was only trying to help", as he backed away from the woman. He caught a glimpse of her face as one of the lights flickered back on. Jacob was horrified to see what he witnessed, _her face was disfigured and covered in blood. _Right then and there Jacob knew that maybe he shouldn't have saved her. The crazed woman lunged at him, her animalistic attack knocked the pipe away from his hand as he watched it roll under the reception desk. Then he felt his body pushed back with such force that made him feel like he was knocked over. The demented woman now on top of Jacob began to beat him senselessly as he struggled to break free. He thought to himself as he felt his life flashing before his eyes, _this woman isn't human…. What is she? _Jacob closed his eyes and readied himself for the final blow, it never came. Instead he heard the sound of a bullet, and then a body dropped with an unexpected thud. He opened his eyes to see another woman facing him in the opposite direction he was laying on the floor with a Webley Mk IV revolver smoking in her hand. He thought to himself, _ not another one. _He expected her to pull the trigger again and end his life, but the bullet never came. Instead she tossed the pistol near him and said, "Take it, you'll need it" and she opened a door and walked away. Jacob pulled himself together as he started to walk toward the door the woman disappeared behind. He paused in front of the door and read _Rapture. _


	2. Reception at the Medical Pavilion

Jacob couldn't believe what had just occurred and he didn't know how to react. Flash backs of the actions he took while dealing with the savaged man. He could not believe that he acted in such a prehistoric manner bludgeoning a man to death. Yes, he the man was insane but to take his life in such a manner was appalling. Jacob's thought process was beginning to wear thin; he didn't know how to process this ghastly stir of events. Little did he know another incident was about to occur.

An unfamiliar scent began to crawl around the room as Jacob contemplated his actions. Little did he know this particular odor wasn't a sweet smell, or a stench; it was gas and not just any ordinary gas. The gas was virtually drowning the room from corner to corner. Jacob finally caught on to what was unfolding in front of him. _What is this foul smell? _The smell of the gas was faint but anyone could tell it was engulfing the room. Jacob did not know what gas was so he didn't know if it was poisonous or not. He wasn't ready to risk inhaling the chemically altered air any longer. Jacob tried to budge the door that read in gold letter, _Rapture, _but it wouldn't move. He began to slam his weight up against the door, but all that managed to accomplish was to injure his left shoulder. The smoke was thickening now as it began to obscure Jacob's vision. _Cough… Cough…_ _I can't breathe some one…. Anyone …. Hel…ppp._

Jacob had been struggling for a few minutes to stay alive in the death trap, but he was no longer able to stand without collapsing. His weight shifted as his legs gave in to the numbness and his breathing was deteriorating slowly. _I can't believe this is the end. _Jacob was now sprawled on the floor losing conscious from the gas that was consuming his life. The last image was of a crystal blue bird running to him as he went to sleep.

The lady didn't know how to respond at the moment. All she could was observe the poor man suffocate inside her own restaurant. _I have to do something or he'll die,_ she yelled as another man approached her. _Charlie we have to do something, we can't let him die!_ The man paused and turned around the he said, _Brenda we have to find something to smash or override the door. _She stepped away from the door and commenced her hunt for an item that is able to open the door.

Charlie returned to Brenda's side his escapade turned out uneventful. _We can't stop looking Charlie, I have to save him!_ She ran in the opposite direction of the _Kashmir Restaurant _as tears streamed out of her eyes. She began to heave because of all the running she did. Walls now surrounded her, she was in an alley. As Brenda reached the end she found a little blue box. She began to read the contents of the box _New Plasmid: Electro Bolt….. "Don't be a Dolt…Use Electro Bolt"._ Brenda knew what she was looking at now it was one of the infamous plasmids that citizens of Rapture were fighting with. She read to herself the instructions all Brenda had to do was inject the plasmid, and it would modify her genetic code enabling the use of electrical shocks from her hands. Brenda hesitated before finally plunging the needle in her forearm.

Brenda began to scream with unbearable pain as the plasmid started to change her genetic code. Electrical surges began to appear all around her as a blue bolt jumped around her skin before finally hitting her finger tips. The pain had stopped; Brenda was now on her knees as electricity circuited around inside her body. She got up and started to sprint back towards the restaurant.

Charlie was amazed at what he was witnessing he called it, _Blue Crystal. _What he was really seeing was his companion Brenda running directly toward the circuit board next to the metallic automated door. He couldn't believe his eyes; she had lightning bolts coming out of her finger tips. In the matter of a split second the door sprang open and Brenda rushed into the fogginess.

Hours later Brenda and Charlie watched as Jacob slept silently. Charlie turned towards Brenda and said, _you saved him. _All Brenda could do was smile as the effects of the plasmid began to wear off and a swift and unexpected surge of pain began to take over Brenda. "_It hurts Charlie…what's wrong?" _Charlie looked at her and said "_the plasmids their addictive if you don't keep taking dosages then you will eventually go on a rampage or worse die". _Brenda gazed at Charlie as he picked her up; he carried her to the reception room and laid her on one of the lounge sofas. He then went back and closed the door leading into the infirmary. In the Infirmary Jacob was stirring in his bed.


End file.
